Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Continued
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: One-Shot. After watching the ending of the episode "Cloudy with a Chance of Murder several times, I feel that Castle comes across as a jackass with that smirk. So, with apologies to Andrew and the rest of the Castle family, here is my humble submssion of an extension to the end of that episode.


A/N: After watching the ending of the episode "Cloudy with a Chance of Murder" several times, I feel that Castle comes across as a jackass with that smirk. I realize that there are time constraints on TV shows and an extended ending could have been "left on the cutting room floor". So, with apologies to Andrew and the rest of the Castle family, here is my humble submission of an extension to the end of that episode.

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

Kate heard a knock at her door. It was late and she had already showered and was dressed for bed. There could be only one person knocking at her door at this late hour.

She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Her heart leaped but her anger at him also did a flip in her stomach. Finding him at the loft with that woman on top of him. Lip gloss smeared all over his face. Just thinking about it made the anger in her grow.

She thought about not opening the door. She relented and opened it with the sternest look she could muster.

"I'm sorry", said Castle. She rolled her eyes at him and then Kate pushed the door closed. Rick stopped it and walked in.

"I'm sorry", Castle said again as he barged in to her apartment. "I should not have gone on that date. I should have said no."

"Then why didn't you?"

Castle responded, "I'm no good at this. Pretending to be single?"

"But Castle, neither am I. And the last thing I want to do is to think about you with other women."

"For the record, I, I wasn't going to sleep with her."

"I know", Kate answered. She knew that even with his playboy image, he was a gentleman and committed to her. Why had he waited for her for four excruciating (to him) years if he wasn't committed?

"Look that's not even the point," she continued. "The point is, is I don't even know how to do this."

Kate paused to gather her thoughts. "Do you remember what Miles said? That it is inevitable that this will fall apart. That it's destined to implode."

"Just a reminder, Miles is a lying killer. But, ok maybe people find out and maybe we won't get to work together and maybe we'll implode. Or maybe we'll continue to be amazing. The point is we don't have the answers, we just have to live with the questions and find our way."

"Kaye, can … well, can we say we'll talk about dating other people but we won't actually date other people?"

"Yeah, I, no I can do that."

"Ok, good. Because I have a gun and you really don't have a choice." Kate's eyes gleamed.

Castle smiled and shook his head. "Clearly, I haven't a choice."

"No," she said as she bowed her head chuckling about her little tease. He knew then she had forgiven him. Kate moved toward Castle to kiss him.

"Mmhh. I'm sorry. I can't. It's, It's too soon. I, I just keep seeing her boobs in your face," Kate said as she turned away.

Castle stood silently. A small smile crossed his face.

Then he thought, I need to follow her. She may be starting to build those walls again. She hasn't totally forgiven me.

"Kate," Rick called as he caught her hand, "look at me. Yes, I am attracted to other women. Just as you are attracted to other men."

"Well, yeah, we're not dead," she answered.

He gently put his hands on both sides of her head so she would look in his eyes.

Castle followed, "Do you remember what I said to you the first time you interrogated me? I said you have gorgeous eyes."

"Yeah, I remember that arrogant jackass saying that."

"And that is what started my attraction to you. It could have been a passing fancy, but the more I thought about it the more I was intrigued. What makes this female New York City Police detective with these gorgeous eyes tick?"

"As I followed you around and saw how you handled cases, I saw how you comforted the families of the victims. How your passion for justice showed through. Your intelligence, your drive, your stubbornness," he said with a smile.

"All that did for me is make me want to find out more about the extraordinary Detective Kate Beckett. I wanted to uncover more of that mystery I was never going to solve. And as I got to know her, the more I learned about her, I fell in love with her. With you."

Rick looked into Kate's eyes hoping that she would see the truth of what he said in his eyes.

"Kate, other women may attract me, just like your eyes attracted me. But, it's what behind those gorgeous brown eyes is what I fell in love with. What makes me want to be with you all the time. What makes me want to squeeze you right through me when we hug. What made me quit being that arrogant jackass. What makes me want to do anything to make you happy, even if it's talking about dating other people when I am exclusively yours."

Kate looked up at him. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"I should go. I have overstayed my welcome and you need some rest after a tough case. I just wanted to apologize and hope you would forgive me."

"I forgive you, Castle," she said.

Castle walked to the door and said, "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

As he walked through the door to leave, Kate called "Castle."

"Thank you"

He turned in the doorway and gave her a questioning look as if to ask "what for?"

"For coming here, for apologizing and for not trying to stay."

He smiled at her and said, "Always." Then he closed the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall he said under his breath, "Because I love you, Kate."


End file.
